


Tickle Me Sheppard

by Rinkafic



Series: John Loves Laura [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic





	Tickle Me Sheppard

John raised his head, which felt decidedly fuzzy. He vaguely recalled the alien shaman raising a device and pointing it at them as he and Rodney walked through the door, before they could do anything about it.

“Rodney?” Why was his voice several octaves higher than usual? He tried clearing it, but found his throat dry. His mouth too. Movement nearby drew his attention and he turned to look that way. “Rodney?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Rodney’s voice was weirdly high too. It was coming from the shifting pile of fabric on the floor in front of him. “Oh, you’re f’ing kidding me?!?” The puppet that looked like Rodney exclaimed and then turned his large green head and looked at him. His round plastic eyes were decidedly angry looking. John looked down to see that he too was puppetized, soft red fake fur covered his miniaturized body. He had four furry, stuffed fingers on thin, limp arms.

“Crap!”

Footsteps came close and he and Rodney were scooped up and carried from the room. The shaman pressed a button on the device. What little range of motion John had previously had disappeared as a beam from the device hit him. He tried talking, but could not. They were stuck, in big trouble. They would have to wait until Lorne followed procedures when they didn’t report in. But how would the major know that they had been transformed? Lorne wouldn’t be looking for muppets, he’d be looking for people.

“Oh, aren’t they the cutest things!” A feminine voice squealed. John could still feel, and he got a bit dizzy as he was picked up and swung into the air and dropped onto a bed. Rodney’s green fuzzy body followed soon after.

A girl flopped onto the mattress beside them. The bed bounced. “Do you make noise if I tickle you?” John let out a weird squeak as fingers dug into his sides, words were beyond him but sound effects didn’t seem to be. The fingers pressed him again, ruffling the red fur on his tiny puppet belly. He let out a decidedly masculine giggle.

“Hey! That’s my job! Quit stealing my lines!” A voice shouted from a shelf on the wall. John looked over and saw a very angry red fuzzy face looking back at him. “Elmo is the only one allowed to giggle! Oscar, you tell him that!”

“You should know better, Sheppard. Everyone knows that!” Rodney chastised, but he wasn’t Rodney anymore, he was Oscar the Grouch now.

He didn’t want to be giggling. He didn’t like being tickled either! The girl, however, seemed to be enjoying herself. Fingers brushed along the bottoms of his furry feet. He tried to pull away. He didn’t want to be a muppet. How was he going to get out of this?

“Come on, John, wake up. I want to play and you’re wasting our day off.” John was confused. What was Laura doing on the mission? “John?” Fingers tickled his bare belly and he pushed at them as he struggled to open his eyes. He blinked up at Laura, who was grinning down at him mischievously as she trailed her fingers over him. “I didn’t know you were ticklish.”

He caught her hand to stop her before she could resume her previous activity. “Not really,” he fibbed. “I had a weird dream.”

“Oh?”

“Rodney and I got turned into muppets. He was Oscar.”

He curled on his side and tried to get away as Laura pounced and began tickling him in earnest. “I want to hear that giggle again.”

John was doomed. Cadman had figured out he was ticklish.

 

The End


End file.
